Lost Cause
by CharlezArt
Summary: The BOS stumble upon something far more evil than they could have ever imagined. And this comes in the package of a little girl in a raider camp. Will she end up like her father, a legendary bandit known for his murders and rapes, or will she be turned around, and made into a soldier? They're throwing a rope out, but this lost cause might be too heavy.
1. Chapter 1

2277

Annie. Thirteen years old, and she had already seen everything every one wanted her not to. Every day, she woke up to the smell of rotting bodies, hung up by chains, or by spikes. Every day she walked past the naked corpses of women that were raped and killed, and reused later. Every week, she had at least one raider in the camp attempt to rape her. Those men didn't get very far before Annie's father was there. If the other men weren't scared of him before, they were after he was done with the men that attempted anything. But this was the only thing she knew. She knew sometimes a group of them would leave, and only a few would come back. Sometimes they left and came back with women. Her father always got first pickings.

They raped women a lot. She watched. Sometimes after they were done, they would just leave them crying, or they would kill them so the raiders could fuck their corpse later, or so they could eat it. But all thirteen years of her life, it was raised like this. Sometimes they brought in little girls. Younger than her. One man grabbed a little girl, and looked at Annie the whole time he was using the child. She knew what he was thinking.

But, despite all this, she was born and raised a raider. She got a birthday gift from her father when she turned 13. A girl. The girl had to be about Annie's age, if not a bit older. In her young teens, most likely. But this girl was for her. She was untouched. Her father had just given her a sex slave. And she used her. A lot. Annie wanted to be like her father. She wanted to go outside, and shoot and scare people, and bring them back, and just do whatever she wanted to them. She wanted that. She wanted to be that person.

Months after her birthday, she woke up to gun shots. It was quiet when she got outside. Corpses filled the streets, raiders dead on the ground. Her father was dead, his tall body laying against a wall, riddled with bullet holes. Down the road she looked, and in the distance, she could see a lone wanderer and a grey dog. The man who roamed DC with his dog, who walked out of vault 101, and into hell. He had just killed everything she had ever known. And left her for whoever came for the scraps.

She sat there, on the road, next to her father, for hours. She didn't cry. But she sat there, staring at him. He had seemed so unstoppable when he was alive, and now he was, defecating himself, rotting. She didn't notice when someone walked up behind her.

"Lyons? We found a survivor."

This is the story of good people trying to save a lost cause. It would only be a matter of time before the rope they throw out for her snaps.


	2. Chapter 2

2281

Annie adjusted her cap, looking into the mirror. She was still a squire. She had been ever since they found her. But, when she turned into a woman, she knew they would make her a knight. When she went out on patrols with Paladin Lyons, whom was inviting Annie to more and more recently, Annie was always told she did great. When they ran into a group of super mutants, Annie was able to convince them that they were just ghouls. That gave them the chance they needed to back up, and get the advantage to kill the abominations. Not to mention, Annie had a great shot with her 9mm pistol.

She was going out on another patrol today. They were bring the Maxon kid. She hated him. He talked too much, and was brain washed into everything the Brotherhood said. Time passed, and soon, Annie, Arthur and two knights were patrolling the capital wasteland. Her short, blonde hair barely passed her blue eyes, sticking to her face with sweat from the heat. It was quiet. They hadn't run into anything but some rad-scorpions. They continued walking, a building in sight. It was a very creepy building. She had heard it was called the Dunwich building. It was big, a few dead cars in front. They were here to either kill some monsters inside, or get some pre-war artifacts. She didnt know. She wasnt really listening.

They neared the door, the two knights walking in front, their laser rifles in hand. It only took a second, for Arthur Maxon to scream. It only took her a second to jump onto the ground, and unholster her pistol from its holster. And she watched, as an entire car flew over her head, slamming into the two power armored knights. She screamed, scrambling up as she looked to see whatever had thrown an entire car at them.

And there, standing at ten feet tall, was a deathclaw. It ran at Annie, leaping at thin frame. She rolled aside, firing a clip into the side of its face. Arthur Maxson scrambled away as it crashed into the burning car that was sure to explode soon. The deathclaw roared, leaping at the child. She cried out, reaching for the laser rifle of the dead knight. She watched as the deathclaw brought its hand down onto the child, ripping at his face. She screamed, in an effort to divert its attention from the 14 year old boy. She raised the rifle, shooting lasers at the abomination's face. It roared, throwing the bleeding child aside. She continued shooting, backing away as each shot hit its target.

The rifle clicked, and she looked up at the beast as she tried to desperately reload the rifle, changing its fusion cells out. It leapt at her, slamming into her wiry body. The laser fell onto the ground as its claws ripped into her ribs. She screamed in pain, as the long nails ripped through her body. The attack stopped as lasers slammed into the leg of the deathclaw, burning the scaled skin. It stood up, blood dripping from its claws as it fell back, collapsing on top of the over turned car, flames burning behind it. It struggled to stand back up, the smell of burnt skin coming from the hole in its leg.

"Squire Annie! Move your ass now! The car is about to explode!" Maxson said, one large scratch down his cheek, blood pouring onto his clothes. She scrambled up, screaming in pain as her body struggled to live, her ribs broken and her skin torn. A final roar came from the beast, the car exploding. Rain poured down on the two brotherhood squires, Annie leaning on the 14 year old boy, as she struggled to breathe. They had a long walk back to the Citadel.

A roaming trader helped them, giving her a stimpak to at least keep her from choking to death on her own blood, due to the punctured lungs. Maxson basically carried her, half dead, all the way back to the citadel. It took them an entire day, with multiple stops of Maxson killing some dogs, or taking the long way to avoid raiders. When they got back, both were treated at the medical room. He had his cheek stitched up, and she had her torso put back together. He was seen as the hero who had taken down a deathclaw, all by himself, at 14, and managed to save the damsel in distress. He was promoted to knight. At 14. It certainly helped that he was a Maxson, too.

She didn't get any credit. Of course she didn't. She was just that little raider girl they brought in three years ago, because they had too big of hearts to kill. But she could prove her worth. She would. She had to.


	3. Chapter 3

2283

The Elder council made Maxson elder. At 16 years old. She couldn't believe it. But she could believe it. He was a Maxson. And, of course she wasn't thought of as an option. Not with her background. She was done with the Brotherhood. They had were falling apart. They had just made a child the Elder of the Brotherhood! What has happened to the Brotherhood? Ever since Elder Lyons died, it went down hill. Annie was 19 now, and she was running from the Brotherhood. She wanted to be free. She didn't want to be cooped up in a stupid Citadel, where she had a bed time, and a curfew, and she had to eat what they made her eat, and she had to wake up at whatever time. She could remember being in the raider camp, and it was better than this.

So Annie ran. During a patrol with other knights, she just went missing. And she left without the beacon for them to find her. Fuck them. She wasn't doing this anymore. They had gone crazy. So, she ran. She ran until her lungs burned, and her hair stuck to her face. And she kept running. Training with the Brotherhood, she was used to it. The exhaustion, the fighting, the thirst. And she ran. With a Brotherhood cap to keep the shade out of her eyes, and whatever other clothes she had that weren't power armor or anything else too Brotherhood-..y.

She didn't know where she was anymore. Her shoes slapped against the dry, cracked, road. She looked up, sweat pouring down her pale face. And through the heat, she saw figures. Brahmin and.. three or so people. God, she was thirsty. She dug through her bag for some caps, as she approached them. They were traders, but even if they weren't, they would trade. She approached them, but kept a hand on her holster as she did. They weren't friendly, two of them pulling their guns out and aiming them. By the hesitation and glances they sent to each other, she knew they wouldn't shoot. They were set up at some abandoned gas station, she noted as she approached.

"I won't shoot if you won't." She yelled as she walked closer. The two guards glanced at each other before they lowered their guns, slinging them over their backs. She let her hand drop to her side, sticking both hands in her pockets. The third person was sitting on a bench, smoking a cigarette. The actual trader, probably. A middle aged woman, with raggedy clothes on, and a face of a chem addict. Disgusting. Annie walked to her, adjusting her cap with both hands.

"Water." Was all Annie said. Her voice was raspy, she noticed. The trader said nothing, simply nodding and walking to the pack Brahmin. From a sack on the side, she pulled out a bottled glass of Aqua Pura. Of course. It had spread everywhere at this point. "How much?" Annie asked, not reaching for the bottle just yet.

"70 caps." The woman said, her voice grating to the ears. Annie's eye's narrowed in anger, glaring down at the older woman.

"What do you mean 70 caps? Its water! I could get barrels of this shit back at the Citadel, for free!" Annie yelled, throwing her hands about as she yelled.

"Calm down, miss!" One of the guards said, pulling his rifle into his hands. Annie's face scrunched up in anger at the threat, pulling he gun from her holster. Before any one had time to react, both guards fell dead, bullet holes between the eyes. The trader screamed, falling onto the ground in fear. Annie stomped over to her, her blue eyes showing the fury she was feeling. She raised the gun, firing a single shot at the woman's chest. It hit her in the lungs, between the ribs. She listened to her choke to death as she scavenged.

Annie took what she needed from the pack brahmin, leaving everything else, to make room for her. She put the food and water into her bag, and rode off on the brahmin. Her head hurt. She was in survival mode. She didn't think about the fact she had just killed 3 people. They weren't the first people she killed, she said to herself. To reason with herself. And the guard threatened to shoot her. That was reason enough, right? She shook it off as she continued riding the brahmin down the road. She didn't know where she was anymore, she she didn't care. She was just running from the Brotherhood.

Hours later, Annie was almost falling asleep on the brahmin, her eye's drooping. It was a long road, but all roads lead somewhere. Her pistol was still in her hand, just in case she was attacked.

"Hey- miss!" Annie's yelled as she heard the yelling, the sudden movement throwing her off of the brahmin. She groaned, as the brahmin kept running, down the road, without her. She heard giggling, and her head snapped up, glaring at the little girl who had caused her to fall. "I'm sorry, miss, I didn't mean for you to lose your brahmin. You just looked like you were falling asleep!" The girl said, grinning at Annie. Annie ran a hand over her face, groaning loudly.

"Kid, where are your parents?" She asked, wondering why the little girl was out by the road, all alone. The child glanced behind her, at the small hill leading down, further into the wasteland. The girl said nothing, simply walking down the hill, further away from Annie. Annie stood up, following the child, sputtering for her to wait up. The girl stopped at the edge of the hill, turning around. Annie followed her, noticing the large hole carved in the side of the road. It was a home.

"My mommy and daddy live here, and It's super secret." The girl said, grinning at Annie. Annie glanced at her, taking a step into the tunnel. There was a metal door, make shift. She rapped her knuckles against it, knocking on the door.


End file.
